Talk:Tarellian starship
Non-Canon information Where does the "assembled at an underwater base three miles below sea level?" info come from? Is this from a canon source? There is no citation. It was not in episode dialog. Was it visible somewhere on a screen? Does it come from an acceptable secondary source? I really think this statement is fanon and needs to be removed. On the other hand, the shiop was clearly shown to have artificial gravity and dialog and visuals support that it has transporter tech, so why were these statements removed? I get that artificial grav is ubiquitous in Trek but we note transporter capabilities on pages for other starships. I know Wyatt used the Enterprise-D transporter to beam aboard but he beamed into what looks very much like a transporter tube on the alien ship, and the leader of Haven was afraid that the plague-stricken Tarellians would beam down when in transporter range, so it's supported by dialog and visuals. It deserves a mention. It's not a nitpick or pointing out a contradiction. It was in the episode. 17:56, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Contradictory information Contradictory statements in this episode may need to be addressed somewhere on this page and other related pages. At one point, the Tarellians are stated to have been technologically and socially equivalent to late 20th century Earth before their near-extinction. However, their ship is consistently referred to on MA and other sources as a "starship" which usually implies faster-than-light travel (via Warp Drive or another means, which is relevant also so some stated info on the MA page for the "Tarellian Starship" that seems to come from nowhere in canon, like that it was "assembled at an underwater base and has Warp Drive"). It also seems to have artificial gravity, two technologies humans definitely did not possess until at least after the mid-21st century (it's not really clear whether 21st century humans had artificial gravity, there's contradictory evidence for this too). Wyatt also materializes on what looks a lot like a Tarellian transporter pad (but it is never explicitly stated to be one; there is a similar problem with the Sanction having transporter technology in "Symbiosis.") So Tarellians are socially and technologically equivalent to 20th century Earth, except that have artificial gravity, warp drive or another form of FTL, and also, very likely, transporters? Obviously the statement about Tarellian society and technology was meant to be a parallel to contemporary Earth, not alleging that their homeworld was identical in every way to 20th century Earth. It's quite possible that FTL (warp?) travel and artificial gravity were two (or three, if we accept the cylindrical device enclosing the platform that Wyatt beams to aboard the ship as a Tarellian transporter) exceptions to the rule, and not every civilization develops the same way technologically. It's possible the leader of Haven is referring to an alternative form of FTL travel when she says the "vessel bypassed our stargate," maybe some kind of "Portal Network" that sublight ships can access? It's also possible that the Tarellian Starship was the product of an advanced technology research program on the Tarellian homeworld, maybe one that was highly classified, but declassified when disaster struck and the people needed a way to escape? There's a lot of room for interpretation and fan theories here and that's not what MA is for, but we should at least acknowledge these discrepancies. I am going to cross post this on the "Tarellian" page as well. 18:10, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :Please see duplicate discussion at Talk:Tarellian --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:05, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Removed This was removed from the first paragraph by the above anon: -- Compvox (talk) 15:24, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :: Yeah, I removed that because it's not from the episode or from any canon source so far as I can determine. I apologize for forgetting to make a summary of my edit. 20:47, February 18, 2018 (UTC) I understood why you removed it. No problem on your summary that included the removed content, but we move that kind of edit to the talk page for discussion purposes. Consider creating a username and welcome to MA. -- Compvox (talk) 02:30, February 19, 2018 (UTC)